


The Househusband's Guide to the Domesticated Rat

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex makes an important promise.





	The Househusband's Guide to the Domesticated Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"God!"

 

The raven hair man screeched as his nipples were twisted almost cruelly. One hard thrust and a long thick cock was buried to the hilt in his ass. His hands slipped a little against the wall he was braced against.

 

A low grunt came from the man behind him as he pulled out and slammed back in. Alex had been away for over three months this time and he was tight. That pleased Walter because it told him Alex had slept alone while he was gone.

 

The nipples were tugged and twisted again.

 

"Promise!"

 

"Walter, I can't."

 

Walter's fingers dug in almost viciously as he sought a tighter hold on the hard nubs. Stretching the flesh away from Alex's body, he turned it as far as possible as he pumped into the fine ass of his lover.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Alex's voice was louder as the pleasure-pain shot from his tits to his cock.

 

"Promise me, Alex."

 

And he wanted to. Lord knew he wanted to make the promise so badly. But Walter should know that he couldn't.

 

The assault on his ass and nipples continued. He'd be walking funny and bruised for days. But he knew that would help him remember.

 

Walter's head dropped and his teeth fastened on the long throat. He rammed into Alex so hard and so deeply that he almost lifted him from the floor. The fingers pulled and twisted again.

 

"Please, no more!"

 

The teeth released his neck only long enough for Walter to hiss at him.

 

"Promise me, damn you!"

 

Alex had become sure that Walter was going to twist them right off and keep them as souvenirs. The pounding in his ass became frantic and he felt the trickle of blood down his neck, his cock exploded, spraying the wall in front of him. Two more lunges, then he felt Walter pulsing inside him as he filled his ass.

 

Walter licked the blood slowly from the wound he'd made.

 

"Alex, you might as well give in. He's very determined this time. Said he'd chain you if that's what it takes."

 

Neither of them had heard Mulder enter the room and even if they had they wouldn't have stopped. Walter's arms slipped around him securely and he turned them to face Mulder. Mulder crossed the room swiftly to kiss Alex as he dangled, spent in Walter's arms. Coming up for air, Mulder spoke.

 

"Promise him, Alex. Promise us both."

 

But the green eyes had drifted shut; the exhausted man had fallen asleep.

 

Alex woke and shifted on the clean sheets. He could smell Walter and Mulder on the pillows he clutched to him. Burying his nose, he breathed deeply. His eyes were still closed; he wasn't ready to admit he was awake. His lips turned up as he heard Mulder's voice.

 

"Shit!"

 

Ah, still early then. Mulder was getting his morning fuck before he went off to do whatever he had scheduled for the day. It had surprised them when Walter retired. Not just retired, but actually stayed home. He'd become quite the househusband. Their yard was the nicest on the block, his roses award winning quality.

 

Alex grinned against the pillow as Mulder's whine told him Walter was getting him close but not over the top. It was good to be home; he missed them so much when he was away.

 

The grin left his face as he remembered the promise Walter had tried to coerce from him the night before. Didn't he understand this was difficult enough without him asking things like that? The grin returned, however, when he remembered how he had fallen asleep.

 

He turned a little to get more comfortable and dozed. He woke when he felt lips on his forehead.

 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Walt's running your bath. I have to go, I have appointments this morning. I'll be home for lunch and give you a proper welcome then."

 

Alex hooked his arm around Mulder's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When it was over Mulder smiled.

 

"Consider that a down payment." Even hoarse, Alex's voice was pure sex.

 

"Up, lazy. The tub should be full by now." Mulder swatted his hip and walked from the room whistling.

 

Alex crawled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, rubbing absently at his chin. He needed a shave badly. When Walter turned from the tub he realized just how badly. Both Walter's cheeks had beard burn on them.

 

Alex touched him gently, "Sorry, Walter."

 

"I'm not. Better beard burn than no Alex in my bed. Tub's all ready for you."

 

Alex slid into the hot water gratefully.

 

"I'm going to get us some coffee."

 

"Thanks."

 

Walter left, closing the door to keep in the heat. Alex sighed as the hot water soothed his sore muscles. He looked down to see his nipples were still swollen and sporting a spectacular assortment of bruise colors. He touched one hesitatingly. Yep, as sore he expected. But his lips turned up in a smile.

 

He was still smiling when Walter came back with the coffee. The aroma reached him and his smile grew bigger. The mug was held out and accepted. Alex took a minute to breathe in the odor before sipping it slowly.

 

Walter sat on the small stool and just looked. Alex had lost weight again, which always happened when he was away too long. Walter saw a new scar on the left shoulder and made note to go easy on that side. Alex's ankles were swollen, which meant he'd spent a long time coming home, afraid of being followed no doubt.

 

When the cup was empty Walter took it from him. Opening the cabinet, he removed the straight razor.

 

"I know I said I wasn't sorry, but I'd really rather not add more to it."

 

Alex nodded, picked up a cloth, dipped it in the hot water, and wrapped the lower part of his face. He watched as Walter stropped the blade. His face, not his hands, Alex loved Walter in concentration mode. Walter placed the sharpened blade on the vanity. Pulling out a small bath pillow, he positioned it so Alex would be supported as he tilted his head back to be shaved.

 

Dipping a handful of water from the tub Walter added it to the shaving mug, working up the lather. Alex closed his eyes as Walter pulled the cloth away to lather his face.

 

Walter was still amazed that Alex would expose his throat to him. He'd never expected that sort of trust from this man. It's one thing to give your body up to be fucked, quite another to expose your throat to a former enemy holding a straight razor. Setting the shaving mug back on the vanity he picked up the small hand towel to drape over his arm and the razor.

 

When he made the first stripe Alex's eyes opened. The trust and love in them took Walter's breath. But he concentrated on the job and soon had his handsome lover all clean-shaven. Wiping the last of the lather away, he bent for a morning kiss.

 

"I'll go make us breakfast while you finish up here."

 

Walter was about to close the door when Alex's voice stopped him.

 

"I promise, Walter."

 

"Thank you."

 

He closed the door softly and headed for the kitchen. Once there, Walter dropped into a chair. He'd promised! Walter's mind screamed it at him over and over. After a minute he got up, brushed away the tears and started digging through the cupboards for the waffle makings. Alex deserved his favorite breakfast this morning.

 

The next time Alex woke he was on the sofa, TV droning in the background as Mulder rubbed his feet and ankles. It felt so good. His feet had been so swollen when he arrived that it had been difficult to remove his shoes.

 

He watched Mulder through a small slit in his lashes. Mulder never missed a beat as Walter spooned soup into his mouth. Alex's nose told him it was tomato. Comfort food. His stomach growled and the others laughed.

 

"Sounds like someone is awake. I'll go make the grilled cheese sandwiches."

 

Alex smiled without opening his eyes. Mulder intensified the massage. Alex moaned in appreciation.

 

"Did Walter tell you?"

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"I promised."

 

"I'm glad. It's time, Alex."

 

"I know. I just…"

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

Alex fell quiet as Mulder continued working, slowly rubbing the backs of his calves. Alex had almost dozed off when he heard Walter returning with the food.

 

The tray was placed on the table and Alex propped up enough to eat. He was handed the mug of soup first and drank it slowly. Something caught Walter's eye on TV and he turned up the volume slightly. Other than that they ate in silence.

 

When lunch was finished they led him back upstairs. He was undressed carefully and told to lie down. When they lay on either side of him naked, he sighed with pleasure. They each kissed a nipple tenderly, then left them alone.

 

But the rest of him was open for business. As Walter kissed and nuzzled his throat, Mulder fondled his cock and balls. When they tired of that sport they turned him on his side, Mulder sucking his cock as Walter draped his leg up and over so he could rim the small hole.

 

They brought him off rather quickly, his voice echoing from the walls as he cried their names. Then they just snuggled close to hold him as he slept again. Neither man seemed concerned with his own erection.

 

The next time he woke, Mulder was still holding him but Walter was gone.

 

"Where's Walter?"

 

"Went out to the store. He wants to have a special dinner for you. In honor of your promise."

 

"How did I get this lucky?"

 

"Walter thinks he's the lucky one. Don't disabuse him of the notion, will you? I sort of like it that he doesn't know it's us with the luck."

 

"I think I may have left you with a bit of a problem, earlier."

 

"Only a problem if you aren't gonna do something about it before the night is over."

 

"What about now?"

 

"Works for me. But considering the way Walter was going at you last night I think I'd better bottom."

 

Alex grinned at him and nodded. Mulder kissed him, a long deep kiss, then slipped down the bed to get Alex nice and ready. When Alex grabbed his hair, pulled him up to kiss and then tried to change positions, he shook his head.

 

"No, Alex. I'm doing all the work. Walter told me to make you take it easy."

 

"Mr. Tittie Twister, telling you to take it easy. We never fuck each other as hard as he fucks us."

 

"True, but it's what we both need from him. If we didn't he'd go easy."

 

"I know. He does, when that's what I need."

 

"Yeah."

 

No further words were exchanged. Mulder pointed and Alex moved. With the pillows behind Alex, Mulder straddled his lap. For a few minutes they exchanged kisses and bumped dicks.

 

Finally, Mulder reached for the lube. Slicking Alex well, he rubbed the excess in his crack. As Alex held his cock up, Mulder positioned over it and sank down onto it. Using the strength in his thighs he worked up and down. Going slow, making it last, until Alex whimpered.

 

"Now, Mulder!"

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Moving to get the position he liked best, Mulder shifted into high gear. Alex grabbed his hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. Their moans blended together in mouths opened to taste each other. Alex filled Mulder as Mulder coated their chests and bellies.

 

Walter smiled from the doorway, then quietly backed out so they could have their welcome home time. The last welcome home, now that Alex had promised he would never leave them again.

 

The end


End file.
